


Red Lace

by softvanillaa



Category: Original Work
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, Alcohol, Angst?, Bad Flirting, Banter, Bar, Cigarettes, College, Cringe, I promise, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Romance, alt, lapslock kinda, ngl i have no idea what i’m doing, only in a/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvanillaa/pseuds/softvanillaa
Summary: Rika is no stranger to hookups, but one night she’s faced with an unexpected partner. This person introduces her to many others, in an attempt to settle her down.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t posted my work online in a very long time and i’m extremely insecure about it, but by all means i hope you’re able to enjoy it. thank you <3
> 
> also i had no idea what kind of rating to use.

I had been going to the same bar pretty much every night since I turned eighteen. In fact, I was such a regular customer, when I entered the building the patrons practically yelled my name. Even sometimes the bartender already had a drink made and waiting for me. I am twenty, living in Canada; where the legal drinking age is eighteen. Though, I’d been getting used to my drinks way before that. 

I yanked the handle of the heavy glass door to that same bar. It was yet another, lonely Friday night. I was in the mood to find someone to hook up with, to fill that emptiness I felt. I expected tonight to be a normal night to my standard, but that wasn’t the case. Once opening the glass door, I was greeted with silence.

There was no music. No rattling of ice. No scuffing of shoes. No sounds at all, aside from the outside traffic. I turned my head to look at all the booths, my pink curls clinging to my face. What I saw? One person, by themselves, no one else. Just a single man, sitting in solitude at a bar. Though he was dressed up an awful lot to be alone.

I took one last glance around before making my way towards that man. He was the only soul in sight, I don’t think it would be polite to straight up ignore him. He had his arms crossed and on the table, his head resting on them to cover his face.

“Uh, hey....” I began to speak as soon as I was close enough to be in earshot of him. “Is everything alright? Do you mind if I sit?”

He brought his icy blue eyes up to meet mine. “I’m fine. And yes, please do.” His voice was deep and sexy, though it had a gentle tone to it as he mumbled at me. It almost sounded familiar, giving me a slight chill and tinge of anxiety.

I pushed the maroon pleather skirt I was wearing against the back of my legs as I sat down in the seat across from him. I took a sharp breath in before raising my voice. “Do you have any idea why it’s so empty tonight?” I tilted my head slightly to look at him, my hands resting on my now crossed legs. 

“I— uh...” he paused, looking away from me. He seemed slightly embarrassed with what I thought was an innocent question. He then began muttering breathily, almost low enough for me not to understand. “I’d rather not talk about it. I’m not entirely sure myself.” 

“Well that’s okay.” I answered, looking down and clenching my cold hands. I shivered a bit, then moved my hands to my bare arms. “I don’t think it’s normally this chilly in here.” I huffed.

“You’re cold?” He asked, to my surprise. He reached to the empty space beside him in the booth, taking a large gray hoodie in his hands. It looked very cozy and I was almost jealous. “Would you like to borrow this?”

“I–I don’t know.” I blushed as I stared down at the hoodie. He was holding it across the table, close to me without hesitation. I could feel my eyebrows creasing slightly in confusion.

“I trust you.” He gave me a warm smile, gazing in my eyes. Those were three words that I can’t recall hearing in at least a few years. It shocked me even more that he continued on. “Don’t you trust me?”

I grabbed the hoodie from him and I put it on with haste in defeat. My natural rouge shone through on my face. My arms were now crossed over my small chest, which the large potato sack now hid. “You don’t even know my name....” I started.

“Of course I do,” He smirked at me as he proclaimed. I lifted an eyebrow at him to hide a slight worry. “You’re Rika, without a doubt.”

My heart dropped into my stomach upon hearing these words. “H-how do you know that?” I declared rather softly under my exhalation. His grin quickly faded into a frown, his brows furrowing

“What do you mean? Do you not remember me?” He grumbled and grunted throughout the entirety of his questions. Was he someone I hooked up with? “We went to school together, sweetie. Does Charlie ring a bell in that hollow head of yours?”

I was slightly appalled at the sudden insult, but the memories came flooding back. I gawked at, him eyes widening with realization. “I-I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you.” I chewed through my words. My face was hot and red once more. I never thought I’d ever run into him again.

Here we are, just three years later; face to face once more. We had dated all throughout our junior year of high school, then split up over summer break to focus on our final year. We had tried to stay friends, but grew apart with time. Once graduation came along we had already went our separate ways. As far as I know, we were still attracted to each other, but I can’t speak for him. I would love to know what would happen if I rekindled our broken flame. 

He just had to catch me at my sluttiest, what a shame. At least he can see what he’s been missing. I was almost proud to be in his presence anew. “Well then I’m glad we’re together now, Charlie.” 

“You make it sound like we’re a couple again.” He chuckled, beaming a beautiful grin at me. 

“Now, would that really be so bad?” I smirked in response, speaking slow with my subtlest sexy inflection. “To be honest baby, I’ve missed being with you.” That was a plain lie, but as far as he knew it wasn’t. 

“Honey,” He began as he turned his gaze to my eyes. A concerned expression grew on his face. “Are you sober?”

“Uhhh yes?” I groaned it response, rolling my eyes. “Have you seen me drink anything?” Scoffing, I looked away from him in disgust. Though, I really would like something to wet my whistle. I was maybe craving an Adam’s Apple. 

An Adam’s Apple probably isn’t exactly what some people think of getting, unless they’re a true drunk like I. I’m talking about a cocktail, with apple, ginger ale, and aromatic thyme. My mouth was watering just thinking about the fruity, yet spicy concoction. It’s not even one of my favorites, he just really made me want one for some odd reason. 

“I wouldn’t mind a drink.” I asserted a bit loudly, emphasizing the consonants. I continued my words, murmuring so that he couldn’t hear me. “Knowing you, you’d probably buy it for me.” 

“You have got to stop muttering, you know.” Charlie sighed, jokingly teasing me. “You always did this in school too.” He sneered. 

I crossed my arms another time, grumbling. “Whatever you say, bud.” 

“See! There you go again!” He was practically shouting, looking down as he shook his head. Him getting angry with me was actually kinda hot. My face flushed heat in relation to these thoughts, biting my bottom lip to hide it. Abruptly he started to snicker at me, smiling throughout. “You did that in school too, I’m only teasing you.”

“Yeah, well I’m going to look for an employee or something and drink until I’m cut off.” I spoke as I was standing up, taking off his sweatshirt. Under was a skimpy low cut velvet top, frilled at the bottom hem and at the sleeves. I handed the article of clothing back to him. “I may or may not be back.”

He laughed, taking the sweatshirt from me. “Go knock yourself out, you little miscreant.” He declared in a mocking tone of voice. “I might join you if my date doesn’t show.” 

“Oh, come on! If she’s not here already, why bother?” I groaned, taking his hand in mine and yanking him out of the booth. I pulled him along, the entire way to the bar. “Excuse me, does anyone work here?” I shouted as I was sitting down on a stool.

I was taken aback by a recognizable lady that came out from behind the curtain, separating the bar from the back room. “What can I get for you?” She asked, with her sweet, southern American accent. She grabbed the laminated drink menus to hand to us, but I answered before she could get them over. 

“Adam’s Apple.” I winked at her as I raised a finger to point at the drink ingredients. She nodded in response, clearly understanding my actions.

“And you sir?” She smiled, looking at Charlie.

“Sangria, on me, put them both on my tab.” I blurted out, making sure Charlie couldn’t intervene.

“Coming right up, Miss Rika.” The lady smiled before turning to mix the drinks. I could feel the warmth rising yet another time on my cheeks.

“They pretty much all know me by name here.” I nervously spat, while I whipped my stool towards Charlie. I nearly bumped into him because of such haste. 

“That’s...” He blushed, looking away from my body that was now inches away from his. “How could I put this... honestly, that’s pretty sad.”

“Excuse me?” I barked furiously at him, creasing my brows as I folded my arms. I scoffed in reply. “You’re the one that got stood up.“ His only response was to look in the opposite direction, just as before. 

“Now, you’re not as perfect as you thought you were, huh?” I griped, turning away. “Whatever, at least I still have a life.” He snorted, giving me a stink face.

“What was that Mr. I Got Stood Up in a Bar.” I sneered, rolling my eyes. An evil smirk grew upon my face. “Probably walked in, saw you, and left.”

“That’s coming from someone that was flirting with me earlier.” 

“I hate to interrupt— but your drinks are ready.” The bartender said as she slid the glasses across the top of the bar, from the other side. They didn’t spill, sliding the glasses was a normal occurrence around here. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were trained in doing so. I quickly grabbed it, chugging about half right away.

“That hit the spot.” I sighed quietly in pleasure, pretending to enjoy it a lot more than I normally would. The reason? It should be obvious. “So where did you disappear to after school?” I leaned my body towards Charlie, trying to appear as if I was actually interested in his answer.

“College?” He muttered, expressing a confused look on his face. He tilted his head at me, as if I were stupid.

“Seriously?” I raised an eyebrow at him. I then rolled my eyes another time, spinning in the reversed direction. “You’re so boring.”

“If I’m so boring, then what did you do?” He responded, almost in a mocking tone. In my defense, I didn’t react with an insult, or any words at all. My face only grew bright pink. He noticed my face’s redness and responded immediately. “Exactly. You didn’t do anything, did you?” 

“Well actually, I uh...” I continued to stare in the contrapositive range of view. I grunted loudly and opened my mouth. “Oh hell, I drank. That’s basically it. I went to bars, and I drank.” By now, we weren’t alone in this place anymore. Luckily no one was picking up on our conversation. There were only a few others, about six, being louder and needier than Charlie and I. If my suspicions are true, they’ve come drinking from somewhere else. They’re probably already buzzed.

“I guess that’s not totally boring.” He spoke, trying to be supportive. It didn’t help much at all. “But only drinking at bars?”

“I need more alcohol.” I groused, finally whirling back around to face him. Unnoticeably right away, I scrunched my nose parting my mouth to the side. “Would you like to fill my cup for me?”

“Sweetie, I asked you a question and it’s not polite to rejoin with another.” His tone of voice became stern, as he looked me in my eyes. The sudden flirting became enjoyable. I chuckled quietly upon the awareness that he can’t handle his booze like I can. 

“Buy me a few shots, and I might answer it for you.” I leered at him in the act of declaring my peace. I then felt a hand heavy on my shoulder from behind me. 

Jolting around in the direction of the hand, I sighed faintly in relief to see the manager of the place. “Rika, it’s good to see you.”

You startled me, asshole. I tried to subtly shoo him away, turning towards Charlie and hoping he didn’t see. I couldn’t keep up with anything anymore. By the time I faced him, he was already ordering us both new drinks.

My gaze trailed back behind, looking for the manager. He had already poofed into a cloud of dust. Jeez, did I somehow take a hit of something without noticing?


	2. TWO

My vision was now veered to the revived dance floor. “So, Charlie. Since we were on the topic earlier, what’s your college major?” I jut my body against him yet another time.

“Graphic design.” He answered blatantly, no reception of my flirtatious body language. That took a blow right to my heart. Again, it could be the alcohol, but his eyes were focused on my petite chest. His head seemed to have gotten a little away from him. If he’s like this after a little sangria, I wonder what he’d be like taking straight tequila shots. 

I decided to order four of them, raising my hand to signal this at the bartender. I don’t know what Charlie ordered me, but I dreamt of it being strong. He wasn’t very talkative throughout the time we waited, but I sure tried to be.

“Do you think you’ll remember this tomorrow morning?” I blabbered at him, putting a seductive timbre into my voice. I grazed my hand on his thigh.

“That depends on how much more I drink.” He grinned smugly at me, anticipating my next action. I titled my chest into his, my stool following with me. I bit my lip as I gawked up at his entrancing beryl eyes. 

“Will you take a few shots for me?” I pouted, looking innocently at him as he nodded. He almost seemed as if he were captivated and invested into my every movement. 

I took the drinks that were slid to us in my hands, instantaneously turning the bottom up. The shots I ordered soon followed, I caught one of them and left the other three for him.

I can’t believe I just used my feminine charm on him, and it worked so easily. “These are for you, buddy.” I pointed to the shots left in front of us. I batted my eyelashes at him, sticking my lips out in the same pout as before. “Don’t disappoint me now.”

He latched one of his hands onto my waist, the other onto a glass. He looked at it for a moment, probably contemplating, before guzzling it. He did the same with the last two, then his eyes flew down to meet mine. 

“Do you wanna dance?” He asked, tilting his head towards the floor. I would’ve loved that, so naturally, I nodded and winked at him. His hand that was around my waist was now intertwined with my fingers, me pulling him off of my chair.

This chain of events happened a lot faster than I initially thought they would. I was still a little present, but Charlie was basically wasted. Quite frankly, he did shoot them back for me. For me, and only me. I liked that thought.

I kept the deduction present in my mind as I maneuvered my way onto the newly crowded dance floor. If you had asked me earlier, I would’ve thought it would have never looked like that again. His tall, wide figure loomed over my short, 160 cm body as I moved close under his nose. 

The music was loud, but not deafening. I faced the DJ, Charlie as well. He had both of his hands on my hips, moving me to the beat. His hands controlled my current movement, but this was nothing compared to what I normally did. This was sweet compared to everything else. I’m not even sure if I’m ashamed to admit it anymore. I’m 20 years old.

I hadn’t apprehended my exercise, but I had evoked my own dance moves. I made sure that I followed Charlie with the music. “Do you like this?” I mentioned, breaking the silence between us.

“Sure.” I barely heard Charlie croak, as my heart broke. “You’re sexy but I need some work.” He complained, at the same time unbuttoning the top couple buttons of his shirt. 

I had already forgotten he was wearing a suit. I also failed to sustain the fact that I wore such a low cut top until Charlie’s hand grazed my bare collarbone. At least I didn’t have all of it on display, however I can’t say the same for some situations I’ve been in. 

I was wearing a lacy bralette that peaked out from under my shirt, since I would never be daring enough to go without one. Shocking, I know. No matter what I wore, I was very insecure about my body sometimes. Whether it be a looser fitting t-shirt or a fitted mesh top, I felt it didn’t fit right. 

My shirt was velvet, which felt nice against my now sweating body. Nevertheless, the pleather skirt did not. I was so carried away that I didn’t pay attention to anything else. My mind was lost within the flashing lights and the blasting dubstep remix of pop songs, which were apparently all the hype. 

My pink, wavy hair was clung to my sweaty jaw, which for some reason made me feel hot and confident. You’d think the opposite. Charlie then pulled me off of the dance floor, snapping me back to reality.

“What was that about?” I grumbled as I turned around and faced him. Our eyes met, but I quickly looked away in embarrassment. I saw him glaring at another man out there, them practically having a silent standoff. 

I had no clue who that man was. I was a fool if I didn’t realize he didn’t like Charlie. And it was clear Charlie wasn’t fond of him either.

“He was checking you out.” Was all I could make out of what Charlie said to me. He grabbed both of my shoulders and led me away. 

“Why does that matter?” I huffed at him, not fighting against his shoving. I played dumb. He was jealous, and it was very noticeable. “We’re not dating or anything.”

“Oh that’s right.” I heard him groan under his breathing, trying to be quiet. He failed. I could see his cheeks transition to a bright red, when I turned back towards him. 

He forced me back down into the same booth we sat at before, sitting to the opposite side of me for a second time. I moved my gaze behind, trying to see the person that had been eyeing Charlie. I saw him heading towards us, a sly expression on his face.

I took a small, hushed gasp, spinning my head to look down at my lap. I felt as if my eyes had bulged out of my head. He seemed very familiar, but I just couldn’t place it. His messy chin length chestnut hair, and sleek body structure reminded me of something. Yet, I didn’t recall ever having met him.

“Do you have a problem?” Charlie squawked, narrowing his eyes at the man. This was a really strange time to not feel attraction towards either of them in such a sexy state. Instead, my feelings for the beautiful, blonde bartender grew. 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I do.” The unknown man’s voice had a lower tone to it than I anticipated. It threw me off guard and I held my breath as he continued speaking. “It seems as if I don’t have this lovely lady’s phone number.”

God, that was the cheesiest line I think I had EVER heard. I didn’t think I could even vibe with someone who introduced themselves like that. Regardless, I blushed slightly, with my head still angled downwards. 

“Well, maybe you don’t need it.” Charlie sounded very intoxicated when he spoke. Slurred and drawn out. I got nervous from his statement, accidentally letting out a muted noise. Luckily, the two men did not hear me.

“I strongly disagree.” The guy muttered, placing a hand of his on my shoulder. I nearly jumped out of my skin in response to such actions. His hands, like Charlie’s, felt very powerful. This was the only way I could express it with the way I was feeling in the moment. 

I came into the bar with the intention of hooking up with a dude. Whenever a guy is trying to do so, you can always catch me thinking about that one girl I met in the bathroom and found super attractive. In this case, I was dreaming of the bartender; that might have been influenced by the fact she gave me alcohol. Oh well. I had gotten lost in my thoughts again, so I didn’t acknowledge what was going on.

“Please stop.” Was all I managed to squeak out while I brushed off the man’s hand from my shoulder. “I think we all know I’m not hooking up with either of you.”

This was a flat out lie. I knew I’d end up screwing them both eventually. I just want them to shut up since I had gained a headache from their bickering and the loud music. “You.” I pointed at the unfamiliar man as I scooted farther into the booth. “Sit.” 

I patted the seat next to me, him doing as I said. “So boys, were all clearly under the impression of booze, yes? I happen to have a pounding headache, so let’s discuss some things.” I had started to ramble, needing to cut myself off. “For starters, what’s your name?”

“It’s Collin.” He grunted at me before angrily eyeing Charlie. 

“Aww, don’t be so moody.” I pouted and spoke with a raspy tone in my voice. Charles across the table was snarling with his eyes at me, a very nasty look if I might add. The silence between the two continued on before I finally broke. “Oh, come on, you sourpusses. Speak to each other!”

I sighed, huffing through my nose. “Or at least spill why you two hate each other’s guts.” I couldn’t be the only reason for this hatred. I wouldn’t believe it, not one bit.

“We were roommates freshman year of college,” Collin conveyed confidently, crossing his arms. His cocky attitude wasn’t doing it for me, I almost wanted to slap him. “Need I say more?”

“Yeah, actually.” Charlie interrupted, slamming his hand on the table. You could tell his objections by the way he was looking at me. “He stole things, and people, from me. When I confronted him about it, he just got angry.”

“Woah, woah, woah. I did not steal anyone or anything from you. I’m afraid it was the other way around, my friend.” Collin snorted, narrowing his eyes once again at Charlie. I’d say this was a quodlibet, but I can assure this wasn’t subtle. At all. They seemed they were trying their best not to get straight to the point, in sake of the argument. 

“Oh, boo. I can’t listen to this, it’s too stupid.” I grumbled in annoyance, rudely putting my elbows on the table. I propped my head up against my hands after having asked something I shouldn’t have. “It’s not any of my business anyways.”

“Whatever, you’re right. It wasn’t your business.” Collin billowed at me, rolling his eyes as he looked away. I felt I could just knock his brains out, and was starting to understand why him and Charlie didn’t get along.

“Don’t talk to a lady like that. Especially not this one.” Charlie groused at him, gritting his teeth. I could feel the anger oozing from him.

“I will if she talks to me like it.” He gnarled in response, whining slightly as he spoke. That was real mature. 

“Excuse me, you were the one that was being a pain. I was just adding commentary.” I stated gladly, facing away from the two as I smirked. I giggled quietly, in hopes they couldn’t see it. I leaned back into the booth, proud of myself.

“Whatever, I’m going to get some drinks;“ Collin muttered as he stood up. “I’ll be back later sweetheart.” He winked at me, speaking quietly enough so that Charlie wouldn’t hear. His tone was almost hushed, I suppose he didn’t want to cause anymore trouble. It was sickening, almost.

The two appeared as if they were fighting over me, trying to see who could flirt the best. Normally I appreciated the attention, but I had already set my eyes on Charlie for the night. After all, I did see Collin buying some other girl drinks earlier. It was no surprise that he was the type of person to flirt with anyone he found moderately attractive.

“Ick. I’m glad he’s gone.” Charlie’s frustrated voice snapped me out of my daze. I realized now was my only chance to win him over.

“We’re alone together again.” I smirked for another time, leaning over the table. I placed my left hand on his face, gently biting my lip. “I have to admit I still have feelings for you.”

“Oh, Rika....” He sighed, giving me a disappointed expression. He exchanged the hand on my face before genuine concern came out of his mouth. “Why?”

“What do you mean?” I pulled away from his grasp, tilting my head. I sat back in my seat with the heat rushing to my cheeks. I felt like I had just made a fool of myself.

“Darling, you’re obviously drunk.” He looked directly into my eyes while saying this. My immediate reaction was to look down, intimidated by his forwardness. 

“So are you!” I defended myself, huffing as he broke my heart yet another time. I had forgotten how much rejection stung. Ouch. I unintentionally whined, like Collin had earlier. “Whatever, forget I said anything.” 

I looked over towards the bartender for reassurance. She was still over there, making drinks for the rowdy patrons. Her long, wavy blonde hair was now up in a high ponytail. Small tufts of hair messily clung to her jaw. To my surprise, she looked back at me gave me a soft smile. I briefly smiled at her, then turned away in embarrassment.

“What was that about?” Charlie murmured sternly, furrowing his eyebrows at me. “Who were you smiling at?”

“Oh, it was nothing.” I blushed a bit harder, continuing to look down. I bit the inside of my lip in nervousness, then spoke moderately louder. “I need another drink, will you get me one?”

I leaned over the table, swallowing my pride to repeat the actions from before. He smirked in response, nodding as he got out of his seat. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bar, making me stumble. I wore heals that clunked loudly against the ground before I fell on my ass.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” He quickly expressed worry then rushed to help me up. I knew I flashed my underwear from the rouge that was shown on his face. 

“It’s fine, thank you.” Grumbling, I got myself situated. He was avoiding contact with me, I could already easily tell the answer to what I was thinking. Nevertheless, I felt my urge to ask growing. “Did you see.... you know?”

“O-oh, no.” He stuttered, averting his eyes from me. He anxiously took my hand again, leading me to a stool at the bar.

“I wouldn’t have minded if you did....” I whispered in hopes he could make out what I was saying, though I’m pretty sure he didn’t hear. He ordered drinks for us, with no response to what I had said. Looking down at my lap, I began to blush again.

“I hope you like what I got for you.” Charlie said as he placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I always remembered him being a strong willed person, in addition to the upper body strength. Even with this mindset, he tried his best to look out for everyone.


End file.
